The Fifth Marauder
by Diana26.5
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there could be another Marauder? A fifth Marauder? And what if that Marauder was a GIRL! set in Marauder era, please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:** Hi there, this is my first Fan Fic so don't judge too harshly. Bye!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters.

_Dear Miss. Edwards,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry…_

A, petite, young girl's hands shook with excitement as she read the rest of her letter; her eyes anxiously reading the rest the rest of it. After finishing the letter with little trouble, the small girl let out a loud whoop of joy as she ran to tell her mother the good news.

The girls name was Diana Edwards.

Diana was a small girl, roughly four feet in height, with wavy, long, dark brown hair, a rosy complexion, and pale pink lips.

Though slightly small for her age, the eleven year-old girl was very pretty, but you'd never see her saying that.

Diana was always under the impression that she herself looked like a midget crossed with a stick person.

In fact the only thing she really likes about her physical appearance was her eyes.

Unlike her ordinary, boring, straight hair, her eyes were special and unique.

Shimmering like sapphire pools, Diana's eyes seemed to complete her face, giving her a look of scholarly intellect and understanding.

Though at the moment, Diana was paying her appearance no heed.

There was only one thought going through her mind…

I've been accepted. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!

Now Diana, though she looked it, wasn't a normal girl.

At least not by muggle Standards.

Diana Edwards was a Witch!

And she had just been accepted into one of the finest wizarding schools in Europe, Hogwarts!

Diana was thrilled to say the least.

She couldn't wait to study magic.

She walked into the kitchen of her small two-story home and came face-to-face with her little sister Emily who was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Morning Em" said Diana coming in and grabbing a piece of toast.

"M-m-m-morning, Di" yawned Emily sleepily, her short, curly, brown hair all over the place on her head.

"Hey have you seen mum," Diana asked casually.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. What do you want with her away?"

"Oh nothing," said Diana.

"Just to show her… _This!_"

She held up her Hogwarts letter proudly so Emily could see it.

The reaction was instant.

Emily's olive-green eyes widened, all sleepiness forgotten, and she started talking

a mile-a-minute.

"Oh-my-gosh Di, I can't believe it, your actually going aren't you. Let me see your letter. Looks really official, can I hold it? When are you going school shopping, can I come?"

"Calm down Em" said Diana, clearly amused by her little sister's antics.

"I haven't even told mum yet"

"Tell me what, dear," her mother, Sarah Edwards, asked as she came down the stairs.

Diana's mother was very petite woman, with shoulder-length blond hair and olive-green eyes that seemed to always see just what Diana was feeling 24/7.

"Guess what," said Diana in a sing-song voice.

"What," asked her mother playing along.

"She's been accepted into Hogwarts" said Emily in a matter-of-fact tone, before her older sister could speak.

"_Emily" _groaned Diana, "I wanted to tell her"

"Never mind Hun" said her mother.

"Now show me your letter."

She showed the letter to her mother and jumped for joy.

Smiling at her daughter's excitement Sarah scanned over the letter the letter and said, "Well it looks like you have, I'm so proud of you Ana."

"Thanks mum," Diana said blushing.

"But what do they mean by owl your reply back," asked her mother curiously.

Diana's mother, unlike her father was a muggle, (a non-magical person) so she didn't know much about the wizarding world.

"It means we have to send a reply back with the owl that brought it," explained Diana like it was obvious.

"Oh" said her mother dumbly.

Diana loved her mother, but some times was amazed at how little she knew about magic.

So after sending her reply, saying that she was going, Diana got ready to go to her father's house to tell him the good news.

Diana's father, unlike her mother, was a wizard.

Though Diana herself had only found out this news when she was eight.

When Diana's father married her mother, he had no intentions in telling her about the magical world.

And when they divorced when Diana was six and a half he still hadn't told her.

Actually the only reason her dad eventually did tell the family his secret was only because she had preformed accidental magic…

_Flash-Back_

It was mid afternoon on a hot day in July.

Diana, who was eight at the time, was playing in the backyard of her mother's house while her mother was inside cooking dinner and Emily, five at the time, was at a friend's house.

While she was playing, however, she didn't notice the next-door neighbor's mad Doberman was breaking free of the chains that connected him to his house, that is, until it was too late.

Suddenly Diana whipped around when she heard a large bang.

It took her a minute to register what happened at first, but then she noticed part of the fence destroyed and heard a low, mean growl behind her.

Diana gasped her eyes wide with terror as she turned around to face a very angry, vicious Dog behind her.

Growling cruelly, its' hackles raised, the dog slowly backed the young girl into a corner, cutting off all her routes of escape.

Diana was trembling, too petrified to even call scream.

She whimpered softly as the dog growled again.

The huge beast was coming closer and closer, until it was just a foot away from the cowering eight-year-old.

Finally finding her voice out of fear, Diana started to shriek and scream as if her life depended on it, which it probably did.

Suddenly her mother came bursting out of the house running straight towards her daughter at full-speed.

"Honey are you okay, I heard you scream..."

Her mother's voice died away as she saw what her daughter was cowering from.

Time stood still for, what felt like to Diana, about five minutes.

Then, without warning, the massive dog pounced, jaws wide, fangs gleaming maliciously.

Diana let out a blood curling scream and instinctively shielded her face with her hands waiting for the pain of the impact.

Surprisingly, however, it never came.

After a few moments Diana shakily lowered her hands and looked around.

There was no dog.

She looked around the yard for it, but it was gone.

Where could it have gone?

Suddenly, she was brought out of her musings when she heard a barely audible squeak coming from underneath her.

Squatting down on the earth and reaching her hand into the grass, Diana felt something small and furry.

She picked it up and brought it up to her face to find she was holding a small mouse with the oddest coloring she'd ever seen.

It was the same black and brown coloring of the Doberman.

Before her mind could register anything else, Diana heard a soft thump as her mother promptly fainted.

No long after this, there was the noise of at least 4 or 5 loud bangs as strange people just appeared it her house, literally.

The introduced themselves as the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad (AMRS) and quickly revived her mother.

They were pretty nice, except they asked the weirdest questions.

What the heck was a muggle?

Wizards and witches don't exist, or do they?

The weirdest part is when her father suddenly burst in and started talking to the AMRS like he already knew what they were talking about.

She was of course relieved to see a familiar face in all this chaos and confusion, but was utterly dumbstruck that her father seemed to know these things.

Soon her sister was also there because her friend's mother had dropped her off when her mum hadn't shown up.

She was just as clue less as Diana was at the time, and once Diana told her sister all she new about the situation, Emily was just as astounded as Diana

In about a half an hour the squad, with the help of her father, managed to find out what happened, fix the broken fence, and turn the mouse back into the vicious Doberman it originally was.

Only this time it was tied to a stronger chain.

Finally, at about 4:00 the squad left leaving her father with his very confused wife and daughters.

For about two hours, her father explained about the wizarding world, his world, and soon to be Emily and Diana's world also.

He told them about the wizarding communities of Britain, The Ministry of magic, specifically his job as head of _The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division_, and Hogwarts, a top-notch school Diana and Emily could go to learn magic, where her father had gone.

At first, Diana's mother was furious with her father for not telling her that he was a wizard, but she was too fascinated by the information her ex-husband was giving her to stay mad for long.

Diana was astounded and delighted to learn of this "other world."

She had always come to believe magic was unreal, and that it was poppycock to even think such frivolous things at a certain age.

Finding out that Magic was real made her insides swell with joy, and she could tell from her sister's expression that Emily was having the exact same feeling.

But, out of everything her father had just told her about the wizarding world, what fascinated her most was _Hogwarts_.

A place to learn magic, that almost welcomed the thought of going to secondary school, or school in general .She wondered what kinds of magic there were, she was determined to try her best at all the subjects.

Her father, for some reason, told her she probably would do well in transfiguration, whatever that was.

The only thing really disappointing about Hogwarts, was the fact that she wouldn't get to go until she was eleven, and to and eight-year-old 3 years seemed like forever.

Of course Diana's father also explained that there was also such a thing as dark magic, and that it was dangerous, never to be tampered with.

Diana took this warning surprisingly very serious for someone her age.

She figured that if there was a world were the great things of the muggle world were made ten times better, the bad things of the muggle world there would be magnified ten-times worse.

But Diana respected this newfound ability of magic and didn't even need her father to prove its existence by showing it to her, though her mother and sister did.

Deep down she'd always known that it had existed, or hoped anyway.

When their family talk ended and Diana's father had left, promising to tell her and Emily more about the wizarding world later, Diana went to bed that night in a state of wonder.

_End Flash-Back_

Diana had just finished loading up her suitcase to go to her father's house for the week when Emily's voice coming from downstairs.

"Time to go, Di. Dad's here."

"Coming" Diana shouted and she hauled her suitcase out the door and down the stairs.

reaching the bottom landing and hitching up her suitcase, she entered the kitchen to find Emily and her father waiting for her.

"Finally" muttered Emily as her older sister came into the room.

"Hello dad" greeted Diana cheerfully.

"Hello Diana" said her father casually.

Her father was a tall man, a trait Diana obviously didn't get, with Dark brown hair, slightly graying, and Hazel eyes.

All of the few wizards and witches Diana had met in the three years she knew her father was a Wizard had always told her that she looked like a young, female version of her father, except for the eyes which were truly unique no one in the family had any hint of blue in their eyes.

Every time her father heard one of these comments he would say "let us hope she has my brains to when she goes to Hogwarts."

Diana's father was a very smart and intellectual man, and always favored anyone with a good clever mind.

Diana was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts as her sister spoke again.

"Come on Di. We gotta go"

Okay, okay, I'm _coming!"_

"We're taking a portkey this time" said her father.

He then took a handkerchief out of his pocket, put it on the table, took out his wand and said_ "Portus"_ quietly under his breath.

The handkerchief glowed blue for a moment, then went back to normal in a matter of seconds.

"You know the drill" said her father.

"Just put your hand on the portkey when I say so."

Diana and Emily said a quick goodbye to their mother the proceeded towards the port key gripping their suitcases tightly.

"Three… two… one… Go" said her father as he and his two daughters touched the handkerchief at the same time.

Diana felt a familiar tug at her navel as she traveled by port key to her father's house.

And she couldn't wait to tell her father the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

A young boy's thumps were being heard all over the very small, very shabby, two story cabin.

The boy was in his room, lying down on his bed, reading a book.

It was a very small room, with barely enough room to fit a twin-size bed, let alone the desk which was located in the opposite corner.

The last piece of furniture the small room could take was a tall bookcase crammed, and overflowing with nothing but books.

In fact, the best way you could easily describe the small room was that it was "crammed with books."

There were books on the desk, a few books on the floor, and even one or two on the window sill.

None of the books were new though, all looked shabby.

Well cared for, but shabby non-the-less.

The particular one the boy was reading was a slightly newer book with a bloody-red cover and a picture of a wolf cowering under an angry mob.

The book was labeled…

_Werewolf Prejudice, They're Side of the Story_

The boy seemed quite fascinated in the book, and was oblivious to all else around him.

This would incidentally explain as to why he paid so little heed to the fact that it was he thumping his feet against the wall in a somewhat rhythmic motion.

"Hey" cried a voice from down the hall.

"Cut that out, Nerd"

"Morning to you too Romulus," the boy cried back across the hall.

He stopped kicking the wall and sat up on his bed.

The boy was short and scrawny for his age of eleven-years-old, with sandy blond hair and bright Amber eyes filled with great intelligence.

Though there was something else in his amber orbs, a sad, hollow look that made him seem older.

The bags under his eyes and pale skin made him look weary.

The boy's name was Remus Lupin.

It was bitter Irony that this is the name he was given, for Remus wasn't normal.

He was a wizard, yes, but even he was unusual by wizarding standards.

In fact, many wizards feared what he was, expressing their fears by labeling him a dark creature and hating him for what he was.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

But in some cases, Remus couldn't blame them.

He was dangerous, a dark creature, but that was just one night out of the month.

The other 29 or 30 he was perfectly human, though no one he met that knew who he was seemed to notice this.

He had no friends, all those who new who he was feared him and shunned him.

If they didn't know, he couldn't exactly form a tight friendship with them without them finding out.

However, this wasn't new to Remus; he had lived with the curse all his life, ever since he was five.

_Flash-Back_

It had been on a cool summer's evening in august.

Remus had just turned five in June, and would've been starting school in a few weeks, but fate had other plans.

Young Remus was in bed on the night of the full moon, until he realized that he had forgotten his favorite stuffed animal, a stuffed teddy bear, in the yard.

Deciding to go get the bear himself, Remus, not bothering to wake his parents, put on his slippers and walked outside to find his bear.

He paused a moment to look at the full moon it was so beautiful to him, for this was before he learned to hate it.

He walked around for a few minutes, and then he saw it, his bear, lying at the edge of the yard.

That was odd; his parents never let him play that close to the woods, but he ignored this fact and walked towards his bear.

Little did he see the trap he was falling into, for he was just five?

When he reached his bear, Remus immediately bent down to pick it up.

But before he could, he heard a light rustling in the woods right near him.

Remus looked around, still in a bended position, waited a few minutes, and slowly picked up his bear.

Straightening up, he brushed off some dirt on his bear and made to turn around and head back to bed, but what he saw made his stop dead in his tracks.

When he looked at the woods and through the trees, Remus came face-to-face with a pair of large, menacing, amber, eyes.

Remus stood still, he was paralyzed with fear.

But the low, frightening growl the thing made seemed to jolt his legs back into working.

He ran as fast as he could towards the house, not bothering to look back, for he heard whatever it was behind him and catching up.

Remus was almost to the house, when he tripped and fell to the ground in a heap.

Then he heard it, heard it's breath as it loomed over him, he slowly turned around and finally saw what it was.

It looked like a great gray dog, with a long snout and pointed ears.

It was snarling, its blood thirsty, amber eyes were gleaming with malice.

It was poised ready to attack.

And without warning, it did.

Remus felt a pain like he'd never felt before as the beast bit down hard on his leg.

The five-year-old screamed in pain, loud enough to wake his parents.

He was just conscious long enough to see his father drive the beast away and his mother weeping over him, and then he blacked out.

Waking up in St. Mungo's hospital the next day was like a living nightmare.

Remus had awoke to his mothers dry sobs, and when she realized he son was awake she cried harder.

When he had finally calmed his mother down she had then told him that the creature that had bitten him was a werewolf, and now he in turn was one also.

Remus didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say.

He felt tainted and dirty even in a bleached hospital room.

All the healers seemed cautious of him, some were nice, but many were rude, many didn't speak at all.

This was the first taste of prejudice for Remus and he hated it.

But what hurt most for Remus, was the proposal the healers gave his parents.

He had been in his hospital bed thinking, when he heard the healer assigned to take care of him talking to his parents.

"As you both know," began the healer to his parents.

"There is no known cure for lanthropy yet."

"We've been told" said the gruff voice of Remus's father.

"Well there is another option," continued the healer.

"It is up to you if we do it or not though."

"What" came the choked voice of Remus's mother.

"Well there is really no hope of your son leading a normal life with his new condition."

The healer took a deep breath and continued.

"I think, and many would agree with me, that the best option is to put him down."

Remus stood there listening his eyes wide.

What did they mean "put him down?"

Would they kill him?

"We could do it painlessly" continued the healer quickly, "it would be better this way-"

The healer was cut off by Remus's mother before he could say anything else.

"Now see here," said his mother coldly.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON!"

Remus felt a surge or happiness, his mother still loved him.

But his joy lasted only a few seconds, it was trampled when he heard his father speak next.

"Meredith lets think about this."

"THINK ABOUT WHAT," said his mother hysterically.

"HE'S JUST A BOY, AND HE'S MY SON!"

"YOUR SON!"

It was silent for a minute then Remus's father spoke in a cold hollow tone that Remus had never heard him use before.

"THAT," he began, and Remus knew he was pointing to the door, to him.

"IS. NOT. MY. SON!"

The words stung Remus's heart worst than any insult the rude healers had said to him.

Worst, even, than the bite on his leg, now heavily bandaged.

"KILL IT," continued his father.

"ONE LESS WEREWOLF IN THE WORLD TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Remus couldn't handle this.

I'm going to die he thought.

I'm going to be killed

"NO!"

A voice in the hall interrupted Remus's thoughts of distress; the voice belonged to his mother.

"HE WILL NOT BE KILLED" shouted his mother at the top of her voice.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

"FINE" shouted his father even louder.

"YOU TAKE CARE OF HIM THEN, BUT MARK MY WORKS WOMEN, YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Remus then heard his father stomp away and leave St. Mungo's and his life for good.

Remus was taken out of the hospital the day after his parent's argument to begin his new life as a werewolf.

The first thing his mother did was move his cousin Romulus and him to a small shabby two-story old-fashioned house in the woods, were they still lived now.

Remus and his cousin Romulus's relationship had taken a definite plummet when he found out Remus was a werewolf and his adoptive father wasn't coming home.

Romulus and Remus were the same age, and when Romulus's mother died giving birth to him, he went to his aunt uncle and cousin who named him and took him in as their own.

In fact Romulus and Remus looked so much alike; many did mistake them for brothers.

They both had sandy blond hair, bottle-green eyes, and were both the same height.

However, when Remus became a werewolf, things had changed.

His sandy blond hair now had a bit of gray in it, he now had heightened senses, and could now easily out run Romulus in a race, and his once green eyes were now bright amber.

Remus hated his eyes the most out of his new appearance; they were the same color as n his attacker's eyes.

They would always remind him of what he was.

But Remus and Romulus's differences didn't stop at appearance alone.

Remus had become more reserved and quiet.

He'd also learned how to read by reading many of his mother's books, both wizard and muggle.

Pretty soon reading was Remus's new outlet; he loved reading about other people and their adventures.

It was also humorous to see the efforts muggles made to comprehend magic in muggle fantasies.

Romulus blamed Remus for making their father leave, and in some cases Romulus was right.

Remus had always blamed himself for making his father leave, no matter how much his mother said otherwise.

Remus's mother got a job as a healer at St. Mungo's; usually using the knowledge she got from work to heal the injuries Remus got when he transformed.

She also would home school Remus, reluctant to let him near other children just incase someone found out his secret.

They started a new life, Remus's mother even changed the families sir-name, to her maiden name, Lupin.

Remus transformed once a month in an underground wine cellar that came with their house.

The Lupins settled in to their new life and routine quickly, no one ever bothered them.

_End Flash-Back_

Remus, his hunger catching up to him, finally put down his book and got up.

He stretched and rubbed his eyes for a moment, then left his tiny room and headed down the hall, down the stairs and into the Lupin's small, but pleasant kitchen.

There he found Romulus was already at the table, eating his breakfast of sausage and eggs, while his aunt, also Remus's mother, cleaning out the pots and pans she had used to make Romulus's meal.

"Morning mum" said Remus brightly before giving her a peck on the cheek and sitting down near Romulus at the table.

"Morning dear" said Remus's mother as she bustled around the kitchen and started making herself coffee.

"Yeah, morning _nerd_" said Romulus slyly to Remus.

"How long did it take you to pull your face out of one of those dumb books" he asked his cousin with a smirk.

"Must have been heart breaking for you" he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm

Remus, who was pouring himself cereal, sighed and continued making his breakfast, pretending he hadn't heard his cousin at all.

He was used to this by now, Romulus had hated him since they were five, when he was old enough to fully realize what Remus was and because of his condition, he had made his father, and Romulus's adoptive father leave.

Remus supposed Romulus would always hate him and call him names, what was the point of getting mad?

He was perfectly content on letting these insults go and just ignore his cousin's behavior.

Unfortunately his mother had heard his cousin perfectly well.

"ROMULUS DAVID LUPIN, YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO REMUS LIKE THAT" she shrieked scolding him.

"Oh yeah" muttered Romulus quietly.

"Suppose it's because he's too _delicate."_

Remus's mother had not heard this statement and, assuming that Romulus had learn his lesson,-

NOT thought Remus.

-when back to pouring herself coffee.

Though Remus's werewolf enhanced hearing had heard this comment, and it had stung, just like all his cousins insults did.

But he always ignored them; he would not let Romulus have the pleasure of seeing him hurt.

Finally realizing that his breakfast was getting soggy, Remus started eating his cereal hungrily.

Suddenly, in a flash of black, white, and orange, he found a furry lump sitting on his lap, staring up at him with big green eyes.

It was Belle his calico cat.

Since the Lupin family wasn't exactly what you'd call a rich family, they really couldn't afford to buy a cat.

But Remus had come across Belle on the morning after the full moon, well actually she'd found him.

The stray kitten had come through the window during the night and survived, to Remus this was a miracle in itself.

But what really surprised Remus, is that it stayed with him.

Animals didn't usually like Remus; as soon as they smelled what he was they would turn tail and Run, literally.

But Belle didn't seem to care; she seemed to like Remus no matter what he was.

And when Remus woke up that morning to find a kitten lying next to him he was equally touched as he was surprised.

That had been 1½ years ago, and Belle was still with him, and still begging him for his food, then taking it when he wasn't looking. That cat was smarter then she led on, he suspected she was half kneazle.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes, all that could be heard was the sounds of Romulus finishing his breakfast, Remus still eating his, Belle begging for his, and the

occasional rustling of paper made by their mother, who was reading that day's edition of 'The Daily Prophet' while sipping her coffee.

Romulus finally broke the silence, first checking to see that his adoptive mother was completely absorbed in her reading, then turning to Remus he whispered snidely…

"I'm surprised to see you so pleasant this morning; or have you forgotten what day it is?"

It was true, Remus had forgotten what today was, and now that he remembered he felt a large weight drop in his stomach.

Today was the day Hogwarts acceptance letters would be sent out.

Remus suddenly stopped chewing and pushed his bowl of cereal away, somehow, he didn't feel very hungry at the moment.

Ever since he was three he had heard stories of Hogwarts, the magical school where his parents had gone.

His mother always used to tell him about her days at school and Remus had always fantasized about going, but that all ended in august, when he was bitten.

By now Remus had given up all hope of going to Hogwarts, the headmaster would have to be mad if he accepted a werewolf into the school.

He had accepted that the closest way he would ever get to Hogwarts was by reading, _'__Hogwarts, a History'_one of his favorite books.

But still, it would be hard to see Romulus get his letter and got to Hogwarts, no doubt that Romulus would probably try to make it harder.

Suddenly Remus's thoughts were interrupted by Romulus shouts of, "Here it comes, the Hogwarts letter!"

Remus looked out the window where Romulus was pointing and saw one speck in the sky coming closer and closer.

Indeed it was an owl carrying what appeared to be a letter.

Remus's mother had also gotten up from the table and stood behind him, placing a comforting hand on her son

She knew how hard it was for him and always tried her best to make him feel better, he was very grateful for her.

He turned around and squeezed his mother's hand gently to tell her it was okay.

She seemed to the hint then went over to congratulate Romulus.

Remus then turned back to the window to watch the owl.

It was pretty close now and coming closer, it looked like a barn owl.

And then he saw it.

What he saw made his eyes go wide and a million thoughts whizzed through his head at once.

It isn't possible, I must be seeing things.

But what if it is?

No, it can't be.

But it was.

The owl was carrying not one, but _two_ Hogwarts letters.

At first Remus just stood there, mouth open in shock, and then sense kicked in.

It's probably not for _me_ he thought.

It's probably for mum or something.

And then the owl landed holding its leg out so they could take the letters.

But no one did.

The room was silent.

Romulus was the first to speak.

"Wait, that owls got two letters."

His cousin strode across the room and then took both letters.

"B-but that's n-n-not possible" his cousin said.

"This letter can't be for…"

Romulus's voice trailed off as he looked at the back of one of the letters.

The room fell silent yet again.

Remus then hesitantly walked over to Romulus and took the letter he was holding with shaky hands.

It was addressed to him

_Mr. Remus J. Lupin,_

_Bedroom down the hall,_

_House in the woods,_

_Broad Oak, Hertfordshire_

Remus's heart leapt in his throat as he stared at the words written in Emerald-green ink.

Could this be it, could this be his letter.

He secretly hoped it was.

But he couldn't get his hopes up; he _wouldn't_ get his hopes up.

It's probably just to tell me that I can't come he thought to himself.

that I'm not allowed to go.

With a still shaky hand the pealed off the wax seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter tucked inside.

His eyes widened as he scanned the letter in disbelieve.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

When his eyes reached the end of the letter, Remus was so confused and excited that he almost missed the second piece of parchment with the letter.

He picked it up and started reading it with interest.

_Dear Mr. Lupin_

_Please let me be the first to congratulate you in your admittance to Hogwarts._

_You must be the first of your kind to go to such a prestigious school …_

Remus's mouth opened in shock as he read this.

So they did know he was a werewolf, but then, why were they letting him attend?

He was dangerous, was the headmaster mad.

_And yes, all the staff, myself included, know of your "condition" shall we call it._

_Furthermore, I have made preparations on where we will accommodate you on nights where you would be a bit more hazardous. _

_But besides these nights you will be treated like a normal student._

_I would like to talk on this subject more with your mother if you can tell her to meet me in my office as soon as possible._

_And don't worry about needing directions, she knows were to go._

_Again congratulations on being accepted, _

_I'm looking forward to seeing you and your fellow classmates on september1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Remus felt as if he were in a daze when he handed his mother the letters.

As she read them, Romulus reading over her shoulder, her eyes, and Romulus's, widened in shock, and in Romulus's case, disbelieve.

As soon as she finished Dumbledore's letter, Remus's mother put it down and headed straight for he fireplace.

"Romulus, Remus, I'm going to see the headmaster, be good while I'm gone"

After she said this she took a pinch of Floo Powder from their measly stash in the bowl on the mantle and stepped into the fireplace.

She threw the powder into the fire and shouted…

"Hogwarts, headmaster's office,"

And in a whoosh of green flames, she was gone.

Romulus and Remus just stood there, trying to take in everything that had happened.

Romulus recovered first with the usual sneer on his face.

"It's probably a joke" he scoffed.

"Mark my words, _werewolf_" he continued snidely to Remus.

"There's no way they would let a filthy _monster-"_

His cousin said this with as much disgust and distain as his voice could muster.

"_- _Into Hogwarts!"

As he finished his sentence he walked up the stairs and into his room, leaving Remus to wait for his mothers return.

He sat down on the couch and started waiting, and as he did his mind started drifting.

Remus was really unsurprised at Romulus's insults at him; to be honest, he was expecting something a little harsher.

His cousin always seemed to have below-the-belt insults at hand when ever his mother left them alone and today was no different.

He got off the couch and started walking through the kitchen, and slowly, but surely his walking turned to pacing.

where could she be he thought, his nerves were straining to stay calm.

Remus paced a few more times before he spotted his addition of _'Hogwarts, a History'_

Lying on the table.

Thankful for the distraction, he quickly snatched up the book, sat down, and started reading.

He'd only read a few sentences however, when his nerves started pestering him again and the doubts he had so far successfully oppressed sprung back into his mind.

What if Romulus is right and it is a joke.

What if this Dumbledore bloke was having a laugh or something.

Well if he is, he's got a really sick sense of humor.

Great thought Remus, I'm talking to myself.

_He seemed like a sincere fellow in his letter._

Well, anyone can _seem _sincere in writing.

_You sure about that? _

He'll probably just have a change of heart at the last second.

_No he won't. _

Will.

_Won't. _

Will.

_Won't_

WILL!

_WON'T _

Great now I'm_arguing _to myself.

_Yep! _

I must be crazy.

_Did you just call me crazy? _

Sorry_ self _though Remus Wryly.

These and other doubts whizzed around in Remus's brain as he still tried to focus on the words he was reading.

Finally he gave up his efforts of reading, and started pacing again.

He had only paced around the room a few times however, before his mother burst from the fireplace covered in ash but smiling brightly.

Remus started towards her, about to ask her what happened, but she seemed to read his mind and spoke before he could.

"The headmaster says we'll have to follow certain precautions on full moons, but besides that, there's no other setback."

This took a moment to register in his mind, but after a few seconds he finally managed to ask.

"S-so does t-t-that m-mean I can g-go?"

His mother was silent for a minute, in which time Remus was sure she was going to say no, before bursting out a joyous shriek of...

"YES, REMUS YOU'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS."

And with that she practically threw herself on her son.

Normally Remus would have told his mother to get a grip on herself, but at that moment he couldn't felt happier in his life.

For once it didn't matter that he was a werewolf.

He would be going to school like a normal kid, and have all the fun and adventure his parents had at school, and maybe more.

Because he, Remus Lupin, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

And he couldn't wait to see the look on Romulus's face when he found out.


	3. Chapter 3

THUD!

Diana's feet collided with the floor of her fathers living room as her travel by portkey ended in a matter of seconds.

Unfortunately the impact had thrown her off balance so she stayed on her feet for only a second before collapsing in a heap.

Behind her she heard Emily giggling uncontrollably.

"_Very _graceful" she said sarcastically as she helped Diana up.

"Shut up" Diana said good-naturedly.

"Now girls," their father said sternly while placing the handkerchief, no longer a portkey, back into his pocket.

"Relax dad we're just kidding" said Emily as she left the room with her suitcase in toe.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Kay Em" said Diana before Emily was out of earshot.

"Now that we're alone" began her father.

"What's this I hear from your mother about you getting your Hogwarts letter?"

"Well you heard right" said Diana Proudly holding up her Hogwarts letter for her father to see."

Her father took it from her and held it up to his face to read.

When he was finished he put it down and gave his daughter a squeeze on the shoulder as he said…

"That's wonderful Diana I knew you would do it."

She groaned inwardly as her father said her name.

No matter how much she hated it, her father always had insisted calling her by her full name, no one else did this, not even her mother.

Though Diana did feel warmed by her father's compliment, but that feeling soon ended as her father then started another, grades lecture in his business-like tone.

"Now Diana this is a really big step for you."

'Oh no, here it comes' she thought.

His _great expectations_ speech

"Since your mother and I won't be with you at Hogwarts, you now have new freedoms."

"And with new freedoms come new responsibilities."

"I am confident you will be very responsible your studies."

'shoot, here comes the Grade part of the lecture, he can go for hours on this.'

"Since I am paying for your education, I expect you to get good grades and really work hard in all your classes…"

After this Diana toned him out.

True she liked her father, but he could go really overboard when it came to her grades.

She had always been a pretty smart kid, a straight-A student, with a few Bs put in for good measure, with the occasional B-, math wasn't her subject.

But her father always seemed to hold higher standards for his eldest daughter.

Her work, it seemed, was never good enough for him.

'Oh well' she thought, maybe when I get to start learning magic he'll be proud of me

She then daydreamed of what she'd learn at school.

It'd be way more exciting at Hogwarts than it was at her old primary school.

She was finally brought out of her musings when she heard her father finish.

"Okay, sure dad" said Diana distractedly.

"I'll just be in my room if you don't mind"

"Alright Diana" said her father, "but I expect you to be at dinner by 4:30 sharp."

"Sure thing" muttered Diana as she left the room.

After a few twists and turns she finally came to the grand staircase of her father's manor.

That's right manor.

It turns out; her father raked in more galleons at his job than Diana had always thought.

Before she knew her father was a wizard, he'd always told her that he was a lawyer.

She'd also believed that her father lived in a small house not far from their mother's.

But when her father told her about the magical world, she found out his real job, Head of _the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division._

She also found out his real house was a manor about a day's travel away from her mother's house, and the house she thought her father was living in, was his vacation home.

In other words, her dad was _very_ wealthy.

As Diana reached the foot of the stairs, out of the corner of her eye she saw her father's house elf, Matty, run right up to her, and sink to her knees in a bow.

Matty was a small elf, she came up to Diana's waist at the least.

She had large flappy ears, great big forest-green eyes, and a light blue pillow case wrapped around her body in a kind of tunic.

"Welcome back Mistress Diana" the elf squeaked, "Matty is so happy to see her Mistress again."

"Um-err, thanks Matty" said Diana uncomfortably.

"And you don't have to call me that, just call me Diana, or Ana whichever you like best.

Matty brown eyes became watery and she spoke in a choked voice.

"Mistr- I means Diana, treats Matty so well, Matty cannot begin to repay her."

"Well could you please help he take this suitcase to my room, I mean, if it's not too much trouble" said Diana, still very uncomfortable.

"Matty would be honored to do it" squeaked the house elf.

"But Miss Diana will no lift a finger, Matty will take suitcase herself."

And before Diana could protest, the elf grabbed the suit case and dis-appearated with a _Crack._

Diana stood there stupidly for a few second, until she realized what she was doing and started up the stairs.

When she reached the top landing she let her feet carry her to where she wanted to go.

And after a few minutes she found the room she was looking for with little trouble, her father's library.

This was by far Diana's favorite room; she could spend hours on end in this room and never get tired of it.

Quietly she walked passed self after towering shelf of books till she reached a small corner in the back of the room.

There was a small chair and bookshelf there with a lamp with which to read.

But curiously Diana didn't stop there.

Walking over to the bookshelf, she ran her fingers down each of the spines until she stopped at…

_The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two_

_By Miranda Goshawk._

Diana then plucked the book out of the shelf, but she didn't read it.

Instead she tossed the book aside and pressed the small bird-shaped stone on the wall behind it.

Almost immediately after she pressed it, the stone wall next to the bookshelf opened up to reveal a set of stairs.

Then, without a moment's hesitation, Diana walked strait through the opening and down the spiral staircase.

Her father's manor had many secret passageways passed down from generations of family members, and Diana knew of only a few, but she knew this one quite well.

Reaching the bottom, she stepped off the stairs to meet a cozy little room, painted a deep midnight blue with a roaring fire place, comfortable chairs, and two large bookshelves, each stuffed with books.

Above the fire place was a huge tapestry of a bronze raven with the motto at the bottom…

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

Diana sighed happily as she made her way towards the bookshelf.

She still remembered when she found this place when she was eight.

It had been accidental of course.

She had been absently reading _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ while walking along the library selves, when she'd walked straight into the bookshelf and toppled over.

Surprised as well as flustered, Diana took a moment to pick herself up and look at her surroundings.

Diana was surprised; she hadn't seen this part of the library before.

'Well that's what you get for walking while reading' said a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her mother's.

Then, after a few minutes, Diana realized she'd left her book on the ground and bent down to pick it up.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you know what happened next, She lost her balance and fell back against the bookshelf, that caused, _The Standard Book of Spells_, to fall off it's shelf.

Diana then stood up for a second time to retrieve the book.

She picked it up off the ground, and was just about to put it back, when she saw a stone on the wall shaped like a raven or other bird that the book had been hiding before.

Intrigued by its odd shape, Diana touched the tone gently, but not gently enough.

She was surprised when she felt the rock press into the wall, and downright startled when she saw the wall beside the bookshelf open up.

At first she was scared when she saw the dark stairway, but being the curious eight-year-old she was, she soon started slowly down the passageway.

When she finally found the room, she was mostly amazed at the fact that she found it and no one else knew anything about it, and she planned to keep it that way.

From then on the room became her safe place, a place to read, keep her books, or just be alone for a while.

Snapping out if her thoughts, Diana walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a Blood-red book with the title written in gold,

_Werwolf Prejudice, Their Side of the Story._

She sat down in an armchair by the window and smiled, fingering the piece of paper she'd stuck in the book a week ago.

She wasn't even halfway through it yet.

She groaned aloud with frustration,

It was a good book, but she'd never get through it before Hogwarts if she had to read it in secret.

'But it's for the best' she thought to herself.

She knew her father would have a fit if he saw her choice in literature.

Her father detested werewolves, and was not afraid to voice his beliefs.

In fact it was his job.

Nicolas Edwards was a well-known Head of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division.

And being head of the Beast Division, he'd had to put up with many werewolf cases.

But he despised werewolves and most of them were killed or sent to Azkaban under his judgment.

But Diana didn't agree with him.

At first she did, when she first heard about the magical world she'd fully accepted that werewolves were dangerous creatures and nothing more.

But some of her father's stories of work placed the first seed of doubt in her mind.

Many consisted of werewolves being killed for crimes of which they did not commit or were blamed for.

She didn't think it sounded very fair, even though her father said it was.

But She'd pushed those ideas aside, calling them nonsense and poppycock.

That is, until her father had taken her to work with him.

Diana shuddered slightly as she thought about it.

Her father's office was a large room with many files on illegal creature breeding, Dangerous creature cases, and a whole cabinet on werewolf cases.

The whole room itself was a bit menacing, with her father's huge wooden desk and display cabinets, all showing a display of sharp silver objects.

"To kill werewolves Diana," her father told her when she'd asked.

"They hate silver you see, it hurts them."

Yes, the room was very menacing, but what really intimidated Diana was the main room of The Beast Division offices.

Her first thought after seeing it, was that it looked sorta-like a waiting room in a hospital, but waiting room weren't this depressing,

And at second glance, Diana did realize that the waiting room was rather depressing.

It was a fairly large room with gray walls and a large desk with a secretary-like women sitting at it.

Behind her desk were different doors Diana could only guess were offices.

On The other side of the wall however, was a hard bench with only a few people on it, all looking very nervous?

Diana eyed them with a child-like curiosity.

There were five people sitting there.

One was a man, looking about her father's age, though he didn't look like her father at all.

He looked tired and weary, his coat was patched and dirty, and his yellow eyes held a sense of hopelessness, Diana felt she could never understand.

The man next to him held that same expression in his dark amber eyes as well, but this man was much younger, yet his clothes were just as shabby as the other man's.

The last three on the bench seemed to be a family, a couple with their daughter, looked no older than Diana herself.

And yet there was something much older in this girl's stare, something more solemn and sad hidden in her golden eyes.

She didn't think anybody, let alone anyone her age, could look that sad.

Her parents looked just as sad, but they weren't as tired and dreary looking as their little daughter.

Finally Diana was able to tear her eyes away from the people on the bench and focus on the conversation her father was having in front of her.

But that didn't stop her from noticing the wizard wearing what looked like a red lab coat coming out in to the room and walking up to the family with a look of disgust on his face.

That look of pure distaste deepened as he led the small family through an office door.

The last look she saw on the small girl's face was a look of pure terror before the door closed, only to reveal a sign on the door that read,

_Werewolf Regulation._

Then something clicked in Diana's mind

She couldn't believe it.

That girl, that small, sad, girl was a werewolf.

It just didn't make sense, she'd been told werewolves were monsters of which to hate and fear.

Was that girl a monster?

How could she be when she looked that sad, werewolves weren't supposed to have feelings?

Were they?

Pretty soon Diana saw two other wizards come out and led the other two men on the bench in the same room.

And as her father led her away, nine-year-old Diana decided she would learn the truth about Werewolves.

So ever since then, Diana had been reading truthful books about the hardships of werewolves, finding out real facts about them, not the lies her father had been feeding her.

But luckily her father never found out about this, he was always unaware of what his daughter was actually reading.

He thought Diana was reading transfiguration, charms, and history of magic textbooks.

So Diana had always had to read in secret, not even Emily knew of her sister's secret room and books.

Though, maybe she could have a little more freedom at Hogwarts.

'I could always disguise one of my books as a textbook,' she thought.

'Wouldn't be a bad idea, once I learn that charm anyway.'

Diana read for about an hour and a half, before putting down her book and looking at the time.

It was 4:25.

'Yikes,' Thought Diana.

'If I don't get down to dinner quick, Dad will give me one of his tardiness lectures.'

At this thought she quickly put her book down and headed up the stairs, back into the library.

After finally finding the right stone to push the door back open, Diana walked quicky out of the opening and headed out of the library.

'I wonder what dinners will be like at Hogwarts,' she thought absent-mindedly as she walked out of the library and towards the main staircase.

'Ah well, guess I'll find out in a few weeks.'

And she couldn't wait.

(A few weeks later, Kings Cross-station, London.)

Diana, her sister, and her mother, aided by her father, easily crossed the barrier and entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Diana and Emily stared at the Hogwarts express in awe.

"I can't believe your actually going" Emily said.

"Yeah" breathed Diana.

"You will write, won't you?" asked Emily.

"Of course I will," said Diana.

"Every week?"

"Every week" Diana confirmed.

The two sisters hugged for a minute, then broke apart.

"Well you better had on Ana" said her mother.

Train's leaving soon and I know you don't want to miss it."

"Okay Mum" said Diana before her mother enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Mum!" squeaked Diana embarrassed.

"Okay, okay I'm done," said her mother in a choked voice.

"Just know that I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mum, I'll miss you" said Diana kindly before turning to her father.

"Well, bye Dad" she said warmly.

"Good-bye Diana" He said kissing the top of her head.

"I expect great things from you."

"Alright, well… Bye… Bye everyone" said Diana while turning to her whole family.

"Don't forget Apollo" said Emily while handing her sister a basket.

Inside laid a small, golden colored tabby kitten.

Diana had picked him out in Diagon Ally just a week ago.

"Thanks Em" said Diana before hugging her sister again.

'No Problem, now get on that train" said Emily quickly.

Diana nodded as the final whistle sounded and pushed both her truck and cat onto the train before hauling herself in as well.

Just seconds after she pulled the door shut; the train gave a lurch and started moving out of the station.

"SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS," she shouted to her family before closing the window and watching them until they were just specks.

Now Diana was officially going to Hogwarts.

"The adventure begins." She murmured excitedly to her self before walking down the train, cat and trunk in toe, to find a compartment.

Little did she know how true her statement would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter)**

**A/N: OK, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been in a bit of a writer's block, and after than this chapter took quite a long time to write as you will soon find out. **

**Please Read & Review **

Remus Lupin quietly sat in his compartment as he watched the train speed away. Now Remus had to believe it, he was really going to Hogwarts.

For Remus the last few weeks were like something out of someone else's life.

He couldn't believe he was preparing for school, just like any other kid.

Of course most of his robes and books had to be second hand, but he didn't mind.

Remus stared for a few more minutes at the passing landscape before opening his truck and pulling out _Hogwarts, a History._

He also let Belle out of her Basket before settling down and reading.

And for the next twenty minutes all that could be heard, was the occasional turn of a page, and Belle's purring as she spread out on the rest of the seat.

Until a huge _"__BANG"_ could be heard further down the train.

Remus jumped as the loud noise broke his concentration.

All that could be heard outside noise was the many angry yells also coming from further down the train.

And just as He was about to get up to see what happened, two twin blurs carrying trunks and an owl whizzed into the compartment, knocking Remus over.

"Sorry there mate" one of them said before helping him off the ground.

"Yeah sorry" said the other one who was already sitting down.

They were two boys; the one that'd helped him up was a small, skinny bespectacled boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes that glinted mischievously.

The other boy also had Black hair, only longer, and he was a bit taller than the other boy with gray eyes that also glinted mischievously.

But despite their slight differences, the two looked almost identical as they smirked at him.

"If anyone asks" started the bespectacled boy to Remus.

"We were here the whole time" finished the other.

And as soon as they said this, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Remember, here the whole time," they muttered before saying "come in."

At once the compartment door swung open and a tall redheaded boy with a badge on his chest (Remus guessed he was a prefect) stepped in.

"Hello, I'm here to catch the two trouble makers who set the Dung bombs off in the Slytherin compartment down the hall" said the boy importantly.

"You two wouldn't happen to be those troublemakers, would you" said the boy to the other two boys in front of Remus.

"Oh no sir" they both said, putting on the most innocent looks Remus had ever seen.

And when the boy looked at the two suspiciously Remus added, "They were with me the whole time."

The boy gave Remus a suspicious look for fleeting second, then shrugged it off.

It was all Remus could do to not sigh in relief.

"Alright then" said the boy before leaving their compartment.

"Good day to you boys."

With that the door to the compartment slid closed.

The boy's steps faded down the hallway as the two boys sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," said the bespectacled boy before turning to Remus.

"Thanks bye the way."

"No problem" Remus muttered quietly.

"I guess introductions are in order then" said the gray-eyed boy.

"I'm Sirius Black, and four eyes over there is James Potter"

"Hey" cried the boy now known as James.

"What, it's true," said the other boy now known as Sirius.

"Is anyone else in this compartment" he asked Remus

"Nope" Remus answered.

"Good"

"So" said James as he turned to Remus.

"What's your name?"

"Oh… Remus… Remus Lupin"

"Good to meet ya" said Sirius as he plopped down on the seat across from Remus.

"Are you first years too," asked Remus hesitantly.

"Yup" They both answered

James sat down to, but unlike Sirius jumped right back up with a yell of surprise.

He'd just sat on a very angry Belle who was now hissing and spitting madly.

"Your cat I presume" said James over the bark-like laugh Sirius was now omitting.

"Oh, yeah" said Remus, now pink with embarrassment as he got up to collect his cat.

"T-t-that was B-bloody B-brilliant" stammered Sirius in between chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah hilarious Sirius really hilarious" muttered James while rubbing his bottom.

"Oh that reminds me, did you let Tobias out yet"

"Nope, let me get him."

Remus wondered for a moment who or what "Tobias" was, but then his questions were answered when James pulled a cloak off what looked like a bird cage.

Apparently it was indeed a birdcage, because inside it, there was a brown barn owl that looked quite flustered at being woken up.

"You mind," asked James indicating to the cage.

"Not at all" said Remus calmly.

"Good" said James as he opened the cage.

The owl in it quickly flew up and landed neatly on the baggage rack.

Belle eyed him wearily for a moment before lying back down.

"Nice owl" complimented Remus.

"Thanks, got him last week" James said before sitting down, after checking his seat of course.

The compartment was silent for a few minutes before Remus finally got up the nerve to ask the question he'd been holding since that Prefect had gone.

"Did you two really do that?"

"Do what" asked James who turned his focus on Remus.

"You know… what… what that guy said you did."

Remus could have hit himself for sounding so stupid, but never-the-less James seemed to realize what he was trying to say.

"Oh that" began the messy haired boy putting on a very mischievous smirk.

"Yeah we did that. We were just bored, and Sirius here had a whole new set of Zonko's Long-Lasting Dragon-Dung Dung Bombs from his uncle, which are _really_ rare by the way. So…"

"So we decided to use some of them to liven up the Slytherin compartments, announced Sirius while interrupting James.

"Pure genius if I do say so myself."

Remus was now staring at them, wide eyed with shock.

He hadn't really believed the prefect when he'd said they'd set off dung-bombs, but Remus had a hard time believing that these two boys would show this much pride if they hadn't done it.

"We figure it was worth getting in trouble on the first day if we could see them walk into Hogwarts smelling like Dragon-Dung" said James happily.

"Those gits deserved it any way," said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"In-fact I find it rather good therapy for Dear cousin Bella to smell some thing nastier than herself once and awhile. Plus Cissy already looks like she's got a piece of dung up her nose, so this should actually give her something to sneer about."

This time Remus's jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you're cousins a-are in _Slytherin." _He stammered.

"Cousins-nothing," said Sirius in a bittersweet voice, "my_whole family_ is in Slytherin."

Remus's eyes bulged out of their sockets as his mouth still hung open.

Even though Remus had spent most of his life cut-off from the wizarding world he'd learned a lot about Hogwarts from _Hogwarts, a History_, including its four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

And to Remus, Slytherin seemed, by far the worst.

Why would anyone brag about having their _whole_ family there?

Slytherin focused all their beliefs on purity of blood, not talents and abilities, which to Remus sounded downright ridiculous.

Plus, all dark wizards ended up in Slytherin.

_And dark creatures I'll bet _ said that annoying little voice in his head.

Man did Remus hate that voice.

But what if the voice was right, what if he ended up in Slytherin.

Sirius, who had noticed his expression of utter astonishment and shock, mingling with the slightest hint of disgust, soon brought Remus out of his nervous musings.

"Don't judge me to harshly though," he said quickly.

"Yeah he's not like them," said James in Sirius's defense.

"Your looking at one of the only white sheep of _The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."_

"Don't forget Uncle Alphard and Cousin Andromeda now, they're decent" said Sirius interrupting James yet again.

He seemed to be rather good at doing that.

"Bottom line," said Sirius now getting up to face Remus, his voice very stern and defiant.

"I'm nothing like my twisted, pure-blood prejudice family, because I hate them and they hate me."

Remus simply nodded mutely as he closed his mouth.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down, "Okay then" he said in a much lighter tone, but still a tone that clearly stated the conversation was over.

The compartment was thrust into silence once more, but after about five minutes James broke the ice by inquiring to the compartment in general…

"So… What house do you think you'll be in?"

This was the answer Remus was dreading.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before saying "I dunno yet."

Remus personally congratulated himself for avoiding the answer.

"So what house would you like to be in," Remus asked James.

James's voice suddenly became excited, well more excited than usual.

"Oh that's easy," he said.

He then struck a heroic pose.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart."

Sirius rolled his eyes then muttered to Remus…

"While my family's full of psychopathic, prejudice, Slytherin gits, his is full of proud and hotheaded Gryffindors, mixed with a few Ravenclaws for good measure."

"Hey!" Exclaimed James in mock defense.

Remus quietly chuckled.

It was clear that these two just adored taking the mickey out of one another.

But soon James's false pout turned into an expression of utter seriousness (Excuse the pun).

"Really though Sirius, can you imagine any _better_ house than Gryffindor."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, a smile crossing his features.

"Nope I really can't Jamsie. Gryffindor's awesome."

His smile then turned grim as he continued.

"But knowing my luck and awful family heritage, I'm in Slytherin for sure."

Sirius then let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, looking at the ceiling of the compartment.

James looked at Sirius sadly then quickly changed the subject by turning to Remus once more.

"C'mon Remus, you must have some idea what house you'll be in. What houses were your parents in, or are you muggleborn?"

Remus inwardly groaned. There was no way out of this one.

"Well…" He started.

I'm not muggleborn, but my mum was, she was in Ravenclaw.

Remus then paused.

"So… What house was your dad in," asked James casually.

He didn't notice Remus's nervous expression.

Neither did Sirius, who was still looking at the ceiling, though his perked ears indicated he was listening.

That inward groan had now turned into an inward scream as Remus, still silent sat in the compartment.

There was another reason besides being a "dark creature" that made Remus believe he might be in Slytherin.

"Well…"

Remus's inward frantic screams were interrupted by Sirius, who was intrigued by Remus's silence and now fully part of the conversation

After a few more seconds Remus decided to speak.

They might as well find out thought Remus before saying…

"My father was in Slytherin."

There, he'd said it.

Remus closed his eyes waiting for any angry or hostile words.

Instead he heard laughter.

Both Sirius and James were laughing.

Remus had never, in all his 11 years, met such strange boys.

"M-mate," said James through streams of chuckles "Was that _it._"

"That was what you were worried about."

Remus opened his mouth but no sound came out.

He was too stunned to speak.

"Hey," said Sirius lightly.

"You've hear about what I grew up in, and I didn't turn out that bad did I."

James made a noise of what sounded like a cough mixed with a disbelieving snort before Sirius playfully elbowed him in the gut.

"_Anyway,_" started Sirius with both exasperation and humor (mainly humor.)

His face then turned solemn as he continued and turned to face Remus.

"We really don't care, it doesn't matter what kind of blood you have."

His then tone then lighted considerably.

"And plus, if you get sorted into Slytherin, I'll have someone to survive with me."

Remus the looked up at Sirius and gave him a rare smile.

"Uh thanks," he muttered softly.

"Any time," said Sirius happily as he leaned back in his seat once more.

It took a few moments for Remus to regain his voice.

"So have you two known each other long," he asked. (But somehow he already knew the answer)

"Course, me and Jamie go way back," said Sirius pleasantly.

James scowled at the nickname, but then got over it and started talking himself.

"We met at one of those annual _pureblood _parties when we were six," he said, speaking the word "pureblood" with much loathing.

"My parents don't usually go to them, all everyone ever does is show of how much money they have."

"Here, Here" cried Sirius.

James glared at Sirius before continuing.

"Well my dad's boss was there, he's an Auror by the way, and dad really wanted to impress him."

"The party was pretty dull at first, but then I met Sirius"

Sirius took over from here.

"Yeah, he saw I was having a cruddy time too. So we started talking, and then we started planning."

"To prank all the rich snobs by using the spare wet-start fireworks I had in my pocket" interrupted James.

Now it was Sirius's turn to glare at James.

"Yeah, so we decided to drop them in the punch bowl."

Remus's eyes widened, he knew where this was going.

"And the whole bowl blew up" laughed James, motioning an explosion with his hands.

"It was so awesome," said Sirius enthusiastically.

"And we could've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for the spare firecracker that fell out of James's pocket."

James grinned sheepishly.

"Well in ended well anyway." He stated defensively.

"We had way more fun in time out, than we ever could've had at the party."

"True, very true", said Sirius fairly.

"Well anyway, tons of play dates and pranks later and here we are" he finished proudly.

"Off to Hogwarts."

Remus softly chucked.

He found it was hard not to laugh at these James and Sirius's antics.

It was James that spoke next.

"So Remus ever played Quidditch before."

"No, not really" answered Remus.

James's mouth dropped open in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and horror.

It was true; Remus had never really ridden a broom before.

For one reason, his family could never afford a racing broom.

For another, Remus had just never found interest in playing the sport.

And since his family had spent a good six years cut off from the wizarding world, Remus couldn't exactly attend a Quidditch match.

When he explained this to James however, he still couldn't believe it.

"You mean you've never even _seen_ a Quidditch match before!"

"Well I think I did one when I was three" said Remus apologetically.

Sirius laughed at his friend's shock.

"James, James, James, you've really got to realize that some people just aren't as obsessed with Quidditch as you are."

But James didn't hear him, as he talked to Remus non-stop about Quidditch.

"It's the best sport in the world, really it is. You know how to play right? Good. Now personally I think the Dutch Dragons are pathetic, Puddlemere United is so-so, but The Flaming Phoenixes are awesome. And did you see then new broom company that's coming out, Cleansweeps I think their called…"

James went one for s good ten minutes before Sirius had to shut him up by hitting him lightly over the head.

It seemed the ice had finally broken between the three boys.

As a half hour went by, James and Sirius reminisced to him the pranks they'd pulled on Sirius's family.

While Remus shared with them all he knew about Hogwarts, which was a lot considering he read Hogwarts, a History.

Now a pleasant silence had fallen over the compartment as Remus quietly read his book and Sirius and James played with James's exploding snap card deck.

But Remus soon found he could concentrate no longer, he just had too much on his mind.

This whole day had been like a dream, one that Remus never wanted to wake up from.

He could have never imagined himself laughing, talking, and having fun with other boys, like he was no different from them.

But you are different, no matter how much you try and fool your self.

Remus inwardly gave a grown that sounded almost like a growl at the voice's return, but as much as he tried to ignore it he knew it was right.

What was he kidding himself?

It now seemed that he was light-years away from Sirius and James, who were just content in living their happy lives, not having to always worry about how close the moon was from being full, not having to worry about hurting someone he loved and cared about.

How could Remus have friends when he was what he was, how could he excuse his monthly absences?

If Sirius and James found out, if any one found out-

No thought Remus defiantly looking over at Sirius and James from the top of his book.

They'll never find out, Dumbledore gave me this chance and I'm not going to mess this up.

Remus then tried to keep his thoughts off the topic; he let them drift to the back of his mind.

They were still there, however, Remus knew it.

Fir the next ten minutes he silently watched James and Sirius's exploding snap game with interest, watching card after card explode with great force.

Remus, however, thought he definitely liked chess better.

He grew bored of the exploding cards after a while however, and started again on his book.

The moments spent in silence were short lived however, when there was a knock on the compartment door.

This aroused Remus from his book and Sirius and James from they're card game.

The two boys put the cards aside and straightened up in they're seats with interest.

After a short moment the door of their compartment slid open to reveal a small girl holding a small basket and carrying a large trunk.

She was short and thin with long dark-brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Umm, C-can I sit here please," she asked nervously.

"I just kinda got kicked out of my compartment."

James and Sirius looked skeptically at the girl then shared a look.

"Sure" they happily said after a few minutes.

"How about you," James asked Remus.

"Sure," said Remus casually.

"Thanks," said the girl.

She then pushed her truck up onto the luggage rack.

Tobias gave an indignant squawk as the truck almost hit him.

Once her truck was secured the girl then sat down a picked up the basket.

Remus stared at the basket casually, until it started to let out a small string of mews.

"Do you mind," she asked them as she motioned towards the basket.

"Not at all," said Sirius as he leaned back in his seat once more.

Remus looked back to the basket once more to find a large pair of olive green eyes staring back.

These eyes belonged to a small yellow and orange colored kitten who was mewing inside his basket.

The girl fumbled with the lock for a moment before opening the wicker door of the basket to let the kitten out.

The kitten joyously meowed its approval before leaping out of the basket to explore its new surroundings.

Belle, who was hiding beneath Remus's seat, hissed and growled softly when the orange puffball started to come near her.

One glance at Belle and the Kitten squeaked in fear and ran as far away from the big cat as he could.

Sooo, who're you James asked the girl as she watched her kitten play.

"Oh, I'm Diana Edwards," she said answering James's question.

"Sirius Black at your service" said Sirius suavely before giving James the chance to speak.

James huffed and elbowed Sirius in the chest.

"Kindly ignore the idiot," he said to Diana.

She snickered as Sirius glared at James.

"I'm James Potter by the way."

Diana smiled, showing that she heard before turning to Remus.

"So… What's your name? "

"Remus Lupin," he told her quietly.

The compartment then fell into a relative silence for the next few minutes.

Diana had opened her mouth a few times to speak but no sound had come out, after a while she merely entertained herself by watching her kitten paw at a cloak hanging out of one of the trucks.

James and Sirius meanwhile had gotten out a small notebook and started discussing and drawing out pranks they could play at Hogwarts.

While Remus had gotten his book back out and contented by himself by reading.

This silence in the compartment was a very awkward one however, and as the time passed Remus could feel the silence becoming more and more uncomfortable.

About five minutes later was when his advanced hearing heard familiar footsteps coming down the train and stopping at their compartment.

Remus let out a barely audible groan as the door slid opened to reveal Romulus holding a worn book.

At this time Sirius, James, and Diana had looked up and seen Romulus as he entered.

Romulus didn't even bother noticing them however, as he turned his gaze to Remus.

"Someone packed this…" started Romulus as he held up the book Remus had just recognized as Hogwarts, A History, "In _my_ trunk," he finished snidely.

"Hello to you too Romulus," said Remus calmly as he faced his cousin straight in the eye.

It was then Romulus saw Sirius, Diana, and James.

"My isn't this surprising, after all it's not a usual occurrence to see you with… _friends_."

His voice was filled with contempt as he said this.

James started to fix a penetrating glare on Romulus, while Sirius almost let out a small growl.

Romulus eyed them once more before turning back to Remus.

"What, did you offer to do their homework? Surely _you_ couldn't threaten them."

Now a hint of malice was added to his tone.

At this Sirius and James started towards Romulus with they're wands held out, but not before Diana stood up and turned to face Romulus.

"You know if I'm not mistaken, I don't think any of us asked you to stink up our compartment."

She said this with such a curt and bold voice that it caused Sirius and James to almost drop their wands and Remus to stare at her in shock.

Diana even looked shocked at her choice of words.

She continued speaking, however, as if she hadn't noticed their stares.

"And I'd suggest," she started while pulling out her own wand, "you leave, and do it quickly,"

Romulus sneered, started towards Diana, and opened his mouth to speak, but it was then he noticed that Sirius and James's wands were still pointed at him.

Remus was still sitting, staring at all of them in shock.

Why were they sticking up for _him_?

"You don't know how to work those things." He scoffed looking at them.

"You really sure about that," asked Sirius with a hint of jest in his tone.

"Plus if we don't know we can always do it the old-fashion away," said James.

"It's hardly a fair fight for you both ways."

Romulus glared furiously at all three of them, and was starting to lose his temper, before seeing that James was right.

His glare intensified but besides that he didn't do anything.

Then in one move he tossed the book, with much more power than needed, in to Remus's lap and walking out of the compartment in a rage, but not before muttering something that only Remus's enhanced hearing could detect.

"I wonder if they'd still stick up for you if they knew _what_ you were."

As the door slammed shut the compartment was thrust into silence.

It was Sirius who broke the silence.

"Who the heck was that git?"

"Fortunately you've just had the pleasure of meeting my cousin Romulus," said Remus with grim sarcasm.

"Lucky us," muttered James.

Sirius then turned to Remus, a grin on his face, "Well I suppose that's just another thing you and I have in common, right nasty cousins."

James, noticing Diana's confused look, explained.

"His entire family is in Slytherin."

Diana at first looked shocked, but then it turned to a sympathetic look.

"Tough luck," she told Sirius.

"Must be torture."

"You don't know the half of it," said Sirius grimly.

Then his expression became a shocked one.

"Wait," he said, "You don't think I'm evil."

Diana laughed, "And why would I think you're evil."

"Hello… Slytherin family," said James as though it were obvious.

"So what," stated Diana plainly.

"It's your actions that say who you are, not your genes."

She then looked Directly at Sirius.

"And what you did back there," she continued, nodding to the door Romulus had stormed out of, "Definitely wasn't Slytherin quality."

"Uh thanks," said Sirius.

"By the way," said James turning to Diana.

"What was that back there, I thought you were the shy bookworm type?"

"Yeah" agreed Sirius.

Diana muttered something incoherently, her cheeks slowly becoming pink.

At that moment there was a knock on the door that startled all the compartment's occupants.

It was an old woman with a warm smile pushing a trolley filled with sweets.

"Anything off the trolley dears," she asked kindly.

"I'm a bit later than usual but there was a large blockade of dung bomb residue blocking off part of the train."

The woman glared at the mere memory.

James and Sirius shared a look.

Diana handed the woman two galleons.

"One bag of chocolate frogs please"

Next it was James and Sirius's turn, they got everything else.

"You really gonna eat all that," asked Diana, clearly amused.

"Yep," They answered simultaneously before digging into a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

It was after the woman had left that Diana noticed Remus hadn't bought anything

"Didn't you get anything," she asked Remus.

Remus quietly muttered "No."

"Well here then" she said, tossing him a chocolate frog

Remus then tried to give it back muttering "no thanks" before Diana quelled him with a look.

"Just take it."

Remus blushed slightly as he took a bite out of the frog.

"So what house do you wanna be in," asked Sirius to Diana.

"Well my dad's entire family has been in Ravenclaw, save a few Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs," she said conversationally.

"And since my mom's a muggle with no magical family history, it's a pretty safe bet I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw."

"But what house do _you_ want to be in," asked James curiously.

Diana looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I guess it's a tie between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," she finally said.

"But I would like to be in Gryffindor more than Ravenclaw."

"So how about you guys, what house do you want to be in?"

James then stood up and made a heroic pose, like the one he'd done before.

"Gryffindor, where dwell-"

"Don't start that again," said Sirius loudly cutting James off.

Remus and Diana both laughed in spite of themselves at James's antic.

He grinned sheepishly then sat back down.

"So, as you've seen both me and James want to be in Gryffindor, as far way from Slytherin as possible," finished Sirius.

"Hey do you like Quidditch," James asked Diana eagerly.

Sirius sighed exasperatedly before Diana could speak.

"James what have I told you some people aren't as -"

But Sirius stopped when Diana cut him off.

"Yeah I love Quidditch. I'm a HolyHead Harpies fan myself. My uncle showed it to me when I was six. He works in the Magical Sports Department in the Ministry."

James's jaw dropped open.

"And he's even trying to let me see those new Nimbus prototypes."

"No Way," gasped James, "The Flaming Phoenixes are still on back up order for those things."

"Errr," growled Sirius as he banged his head against the widow.

"Not another fanatic.

At last the awkward presence in the compartment had left.

The rest of the journey was spent with all four first years chatting amiably about Quidditch, Hogwarts, and potential pranks (this part of the conversation was highly influenced by James and Sirius).

Al in all, Remus thought to himself as the Journey to Hogwarts came to an end.

It's gonna be an interesting seven years.

**A/N: Next stop, Hogwarts in chapter 5! Till then... Bye!**


End file.
